CSI: Amestres
by RosieShiba
Summary: CSI with a twist. The Central Crime Lab have to investigate a murder of a soldier, but the case gets a little complicated as you may expect.
1. Prologue

**So this is something I wrote a while back based on the CSI franchise. I suddenly thought, what would Grissom do? and this is what came out of it. Naturally I don't own FMA or CSI but think my version is quite good. Hopefully it should entertain you :)**

**I would like to add that the Central Crime Lab Characters are my own invention. They're based on real people so please don't steal them cos you'll be stealing my friends :(**

**Prologue**

It was a normal day in Colonel Roy Mustang's office apart from one person. There was one person that seemed out of place in the usual office of Roy Mustang. Colonel Mustang glanced around his office looking at the familiar faces of his subordinates. Havoc, with his feet up on the desk and a cigarette in his mouth. Breda was eating a large baguette with ham and turkey in it. Feury was fiddling with his radio trying to pick up the latest news from Central. Falman was the only one at work but he was reading slowly. Mustang glanced around his office to see that his second in command, Lieutenant Hawkeye, wasn't present. Mustang frowned. Where could she be?

He looked down at a report and started to read it when the door opened. Hawkeye marched into the room with two people following her. Mustang glanced up at them. There was a burly looking cop in a black suit. He was tall with a mop of blonde hair blue eyes. The second person was a short brunette wearing some tailored black trousers and a white blouse.

"Sir," Hawkeye said, "This is Detective Scott Raven and Madison Kemp. They work for the crime lab in Central."

"How can I help you?" Mustang asked looking across at his subordinates.

"Do you recognise this man?" Detective Raven asked, holding out a photograph of a man. Mustang took the photo and looked at it.

"That's Fluffy," Mustang replied. Everyone turned to him not expecting this reply. Kemp smiled at Mustang's outburst.

"Fluffy?" Kemp asked, pulling out a notebook and jotting some notes. "Real name, please?"

"His name was Lewis McPinkins, Fluffy to his friends. He was named that for no other reason than his obsession with cashmere clothing from scarves to jumpers," Mustang replied with a shrug, "He's a State Alchemist."

"Hmm," Kemp said as he continued to talk. "Where were you at 9pm last night?"

"On a date," Mustang replied casually, "Why?"

"Fluffy, as you call him, is dead," Raven said dryly.

-xxx-

"So what have you got so far?" asked Solo, the chief forensic archaeologist. She pulled her glasses onto the end of her nose and glared at her subordinate on the floor. Shaggy looked up at his boss and scowled at her.

"Nothing much," Shaggy replied, "I still haven't found the murder weapon or cause of death."

"Too bad," Solo said with a sigh.

"Although I have found some particulates in the wound which could lead us to the killer," Shaggy said.

"What sort of particulates?" Solo asked.

"Metallic," Shaggy replied.

"Like the sort on automail?" Solo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Could be," Shaggy replied with a smile, "Why do you have someone in mind?"

"Yeah," Solo said with a grin, "you could say that."


	2. Chapter One

**Hope the Prologue was OK for you :) Here's the next Chapter!**

**Chapter One**

**Profile One:**

**Madison D Kemp**

**Aged: 29**

**Profession: Journalist**

**Special Abilities: Shorthand; Reading People; Making Weird Connections.**

**History: Born in the East before the civil war. Lost her brother in a bombing when she was fifteen. After becoming a trainee journalist at the age of 16 she was sent to Ishbal for three years until she was kidnapped and held by a group of 'extremists'. She later joined the Crime Lab after her mentor was murdered.**

SJ was filtering through the evidence that Solo and Shaggy had brought back from the Crime Scene. She was concentrating hard when there was a knock at the door.

"I'm not intruding, am I?" asked Kemp. SJ gestured for Kemp to come into the lab.

"Don't ask me what I've got because you'll only get a rude answer," SJ said before Kemp could ask the normal question.

"I wasn't going to ask," Kemp said as she sat down on a stool, "I was going to ask if you had any background on automail."

"Why automail?" SJ asked looking up at Kemp with a confused expression on her face.

"Solo seems to think there's some connection," Kemp said airily, "But I doubt it. I saw the body. Talk about weird. Rules out half the guys I talked to today."

"Only half?" SJ asked with a smile, "Army guys tend to stick together."

"I know that," Kemp said, "My godfather and three generations of my family were in the Military. I know what they're like."

"But State Alchemists have a different sort of logic," SJ said.

"Not really," Kemp replied, "Anyway. Automail a maybe?"

"Sure," SJ said with a shrug. Kemp jumped to her feet and clapped her hands together.

"Fine then," she said, "I'll look into it."

"You thinking of someone special?" SJ asked.

"Not really," Kemp replied as she rushed out of the lab without another word. SJ returned to her work only to be stopped a few seconds later by Shaggy.

"Hey," he said as he loftily walked into the lab, "I've got some results of the particles. They're raspberry and steel."

"Raspberry and steel?" SJ asked confused, "What a weird combination unless someone killed him with a jam knife."

"Jam knife?" Shaggy asked amused by the thought, "Did you have jam knives back home?"

"Back in Creta we had a lot of stuff you don't have here," SJ remarked, "So raspberry and steel? Any leads?"

"Not so far," Shaggy replied, "But I thought you'd be interested to learn about the raspberries."

"Why don't you ask Kemp?" SJ asked, "If there's anyone who can make weird connections then she's the one."

"I won't tell her you said that," Shaggy laughed, "Any leads with you?"

"Not a the moment," SJ replied groggily, "All I've found is cashmere strands and some asbestos fibres."

"Cashmere and asbestos?" Shaggy asked, "Talk about weird."

There was a scurry of feet as Kemp suddenly rushed back into the room holding a clear bag with a white glove half covered in blood in it.

"Howdy Shaggy, how's things?" she asked as she hurriedly passed SJ the bag.

"What's this?" SJ asked. Kemp smiled.

"Solo rushed it from the scene," Kemp replied with a smile, "Test the blood and the fibre then wash it."

She pointed to a red line on the glove. It looked like a circle but none of them could tell the pattern. SJ smiled at the bag and looked back at Kemp.

"You think you know what's going on here?" SJ asked. Kemp pointed at the red line.

"I've seen that before," Kemp said, "It was on the glove of Roy Mustang's."

**With Roy Mustang**

Raven strode round the interrogation room staring Mustang out. Kemp was sat cross legged across from Mustang looking at him.

"So care to explain how your glove got onto the crime scene?" Raven asked meanly. Mustang grinned.

"I don't know," Mustang replied.

"You said that you knew 'Fluffy', right?" Kemp asked, "Care to elaborate?"

"I met him a few years ago when he first became a State Alchemist but we didn't talk much. When I returned to Central after being posted in the East we bumped into each other but we didn't really socialise," Mustang explained. Kemp tapped her fingers on the table top.

"You recently lost your best friend," she stated. Mustang's eyes narrowed. "Maes Hughes, right. That's the reason why you're here right, because he died. Maybe Fluffy knew something or even saw you killing him."

"Listen," Mustang yelled, banging his fist on the table, "I didn't kill Hughes. I was in the East that night, working. Ask Hawkeye if you don't believe me."

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," Kemp read aloud, looking at a notepad in front of her. Mustang glanced over at the notes only to find they were written in code. "You've known her since you were very young, right?"

"That's correct," Mustang nodded. Kemp bit her lip.

"So you've lost one friend recently," Raven said gruffly, "and if another one was threatened then you wouldn't hold back, right?"

Mustang sighed.

"Let me guess," Kemp said, "You noticed that Fluffy was putting the moves on Hawkeye and decided to stop it before it began?"

"Fine, I admit, I saw Fluffy hitting on Hawkeye but I pretended not to notice," Mustang said slowly, "I respect her privacy and she didn't seem to be interested in him. So I let things go on until one day last week when the weather turned cold. Hawkeye got cold so I lent her my gloves."

"Explains the gloves," Kemp said to Raven who nodded.

"Gloves?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, they were found at the scene," Raven snapped.

"I don't know how they got there," Mustang said.

"Did Hawkeye give you the gloves back?" Raven asked. Mustang shook his head.

"I didn't ask for them back," Mustang replied, "I forgot I'd lent them to her."

Kemp looked at Raven who nodded.

"Can we have a swab?" Raven asked. Mustang shrugged.

"Sure," he replied. Kemp pulled out a swabbing stick and put it in Mustang's mouth. She scrapped the inside of his cheek.

"Thanks, Colonel," Kemp said when she was finished, "You may go but would you mind if we ask Hawkeye a few questions?"

"Hawkeye?" both Raven and Mustang asked.

"Yeah," Kemp replied with a smile, "And Raven, get me Solo down here."

"Sure," Raven replied as he walked Mustang out of the room.

Kemp rubbed her chin as she glanced down at her notes. A few seconds later Solo and Hawkeye entered. Solo glanced at Kemp.

"What's this about?" Solo asked.

"I just want to ask Hawkeye a few questions," Kemp replied. Hawkeye nodded as she sat down on the chair where Mustang was sat a few minutes ago.

"So first of all," Kemp said as Solo took up a chair next to Kemp, "What is your relationship with Colonel Mustang?"

"He's my commanding officer," Hawkeye replied in a monotone. Kemp turned to Solo as she pulled out a black pen from her pocket.

"Ask all the basic questions," Kemp muttered, knowing that Hawkeye could hear the whisper.

"Why?" Solo asked. Kemp sighed deeply.

"Where were you born?" Kemp asked Hawkeye.

"In a town called Blynthe," Hawkeye replied, raising an eyebrow at Kemp as she tried to work out what was going on.

"Father's name?"

"Berthold Hawkeye."

"Mother's full name?"

"Isabelle Grumman."

"How old were you when your mother died?"

"Six."

"And how did that make you feel?" Kemp asked. Until the last question she had been jotting down answers Hawkeye was giving but now she was sat looking at Hawkeye with her hands on the table. Hawkeye's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, how did it make me feel?" Hawkeye asked in a harsher tone than she meant to. Kemp immediately jotted this down.

"I was distraught when I found my brother had died in an explosion. When I found out I collapsed into a ball and screamed. I was fifteen," Kemp replied as calm as you please. Hawkeye seemed taken aback by Kemp's last statement.

"I cried for a month," she replied finally.

"And how did you react when your father died?"

"Kemp!" Solo snapped. Kemp held up her hand to silence Solo.

"I was ashamed," Hawkeye replied, closing her eyes, "I didn't feel anything."

"And recently," Kemp went on, "How did Hughes' death affect you?"

"It didn't affect me really," Hawkeye replied, "I was more concerned about the Colonel."

"Because they were close friends?"

"Like brothers."

"What would you do if the Colonel was killed?"

Hawkeye looked up at Kemp in disbelief at the question. Even Solo looked at Kemp in disbelief. Kemp rolled her eyes.

"Or threatened?" she added unconvincingly.

"If I could help I would but if I couldn't then…" her voice trailed off. Kemp noted this in her notebook.

"Is that all?" Solo asked.

"Not yet," Kemp snapped in reply. She turned back to Hawkeye. "Sorry for these sorts of questions. It's the only way to gage your behaviour spectrum."

"I understand," Hawkeye said, regaining her composure a little. Kemp smiled at the poor woman.

"What colour are an Ishballan's eyes?" Kemp asked.

"Red."

"Who told you that or did you find it out yourself?"

"I guess I read is somewhere or someone told me."

"Lucky you," Kemp muttered as she jotted it down. Hawkeye didn't say anything. "When was your first kill?"

"My second day. A young child who was playing with a dog. I shot the child but missed the animal because it ran too fast. I was applauded for my thinking."

"Are you dating the Colonel?" Kemp asked. Hawkeye flinched. Solo's jaw dropped.

"Sorry?" Hawkeye asked, loosing herself once more. Kemp smiled.

"That's all the questions I have," Kemp said. Hawkeye hesitated before she left the room, closing the door with a snap behind her. Solo turned to Kemp as Kemp began collecting her stuff.

"What was that?" Solo snapped.

"That, young grass hopper, was the art of questioning," Kemp replied.


	3. Chapter Two

**Here's chapter two! Hope you are liking the story, even if it does seem a little parody-ish sometimes. Anyway, the following chapter contains scene of a scientific nature. I don't this is bad enough to make it a M but if people take offence to mention of sex, then please forgive me. :) It's nothing that biology doesn't cover :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or CSI, but if you steal my characters, you are stealing my friends. No really.**

**Chapter Two**

**Profile Two:**

**Scott J Raven**

**Aged: 31**

**Profession: Police Detective**

**Special Abilities: Street Wise; Military Trained; Good With His Fists.**

**History: Entered the Military at the age of fourteen but was dismissed for fighting too much and disobeying orders. He joined the police force when he was 19 where he worked in Homicide for ten years before transferring into the Crime Lab.**

Solo stormed into SJ's Lab in the foulest mood SJ had ever seen her in. SJ knew that there was something definitely wrong but knew it would be more productive not to ask.

"Kemp is such a cow," Solo abruptly said. SJ sighed loudly.

"What did she do this time?" SJ asked, in an almost bored tone like she had heard this statement before.

"You weren't just in the questioning room were you?" Solo said bitterly, "She totally ripped that Hawkeye woman with the most unacceptable and irrelevant questions."

At that moment Shaggy walked into the room holding a few sheets of paper in one hand and a steaming mug of coffee in the other.

"I'm sure she had a good reason for it," SJ replied calmly.

"She asked the poor woman how the death of her mother made her feel," Solo snapped. Shaggy looked at Solo then at SJ.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Solo snapped, "And then asked her what she would do if her CO was killed. Then out of the blue asked if she dated her CO. I couldn't believe it."

"Questioning 101," Shaggy said, "She's trying to gage the suspect. It's a basic technique to see if a person would get angry enough to kill. What did Kemp do after the session?"

"Nothing," Solo replied in a cold tone, "She just looked smug and walked out of the room."

"Kemp is very good at reading people," SJ said.

"She probably thinks that there is connection with both the Colonel and his Lieutenant but they don't come across as murderers," Shaggy agreed, "Raven said as much."

"But it didn't mean she had to be so mean," Solo snapped. At this both SJ and Shaggy nodded.

"Anyway," Shaggy said, "I found another link and it's quite disgusting."

"Do tell," SJ said.

"Well we found semen in his room, on his floor actually, which could suggest he was sexually active before he died," Shaggy said. He moved uncomfortably on the spot.

"Did you find any other DNA?" SJ asked.

"A little blood," Shaggy said, "Actually we found the blood a little way away from the semen. It could be connected."

"A little rough, eh?" SJ said with a cruel smile. Shaggy's face dropped.

"Bye," he said. This made SJ laugh. He left the room without another word.

"Man that guy's so uncomfortable about sex," she said to Solo. Solo sighed.

"I'm surrounded by mad people," Solo said. She adjusted her glasses and walked out of the lab too, leaving SJ to go back to her work.

**With Raven and Kemp**

Raven wasn't impressed as he stood over Kemp. She was examining the crime scene herself, but unlike the other people at the scene, she wasn't looking where the murder actually happened. She was busying herself round the fireplace where Fluffy had a large collection of photo frames with pictures of friends and family on show. Kemp rose to her feet as she walked over to a large book shelf at one side of the room. She looked at the spines of the books. Alchemy, alchemy, alchemy, military, military, alchemy, military, self help book. Self help book, eh? She pulled it out and read the front of the book.

_Why She Doesn't Want To Know_

Kemp raised an eyebrow at it. She opened the front cover to read the first page.

"What use is that?" Raven asked. Kemp turned the page. A photo fell onto the floor. Both of them looked at it. It was face down. Slowly Kemp bent down and picked it up, turning it over to see who the photo was of.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," Kemp muttered. Raven came closer for a better look.

"He had a crush?" Raven asked.

"I'm sending this to Techno," Kemp said.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"I need a warrant for Hawkeye as well," Kemp said, her tone dead set.

"What for?" Raven asked again.

"I need the warrant for her DNA and doctor's examination," Kemp ordered.

"You think the blood in the bedroom is hers?" Raven asked.

"And I want a warrant for her home too," Kemp said. Raven hated it when she didn't answer his questions. Kemp walked away from him, putting the photograph in a plastic bag. She picked up a phone the team had brought with them and dialled a number.

"Hello, Shaggy, Crime Lab,"

"Hey, Shaggy," Kemp said, "I need you to come onto the field. Bring Solo but set off in twenty to thirty minutes."

"Where too?" Shaggy asked.

"Not sure yet," Kemp replied, "But meet me at the police station."

"OK," Shaggy said, "You don't need bail do you?"

"Bye, Shaggy," Kemp said, putting down the phone.

**With Hawkeye**

Dr Asda was a very kind looking man. He was in his late thirties and looked like he was from Auergo. He also looked quite nervous as he looked at the blonde Lieutenant in front of him.

"I'm sorry about this," he said, "But when Kemp has a hunch, she has a hunch."

"That's fine," Hawkeye said.

"Please remove your top and trousers," Asda said. Hawkeye hesitated for a moment before complying. "I'm awfully sorry if this is a little awkward," the doctor said. His back was turned for the moment.

"It's alright," Hawkeye said, "I understand why I've been ordered to do this."

"Do you?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm a suspect," Hawkeye replied in a monotone.

"Actually, Kemp had you pegged as a victim," the Doctor said. With this Hawkeye's eyes widened in shock.

"How could she know that?" she asked, her voice turning soft.

"Kemp's very good at reading people," the doctor replied without a thought.

"I'll make your job easier then," Hawkeye said, "I have several cuts on my left arm and bruising round my groin."

"Well," the doctor said uneasily, "Let's start there."

**With Solo and Kemp at Riza Hawkeye's Apartment.**

The apartment was clean, too clean to be normal. Kemp didn't mind it but both Solo and SJ found it freaky. The room was pretty much clean apart from an empty cup and a plate with an empty paper bag on it. Kemp glanced at it. _Sheridan Farm Tea Shop_. That reminded her. She needed some more bread. When was the last time she went to Sheridan anyway?

"What are we looking for?" Solo asked.

"Everything and anything," Kemp said, "This is why I had to gage her emotions,"

"Why's that?" Solo asked.

"I had her pegged as a victim from the start," Kemp said.

"How?" SJ asked.

"Mustang's bloody glove," Kemp replied, "He said he leant it her but didn't know anything about the blood. So it's obvious what happened. She walked home and just as she unlocked the door Fluffy attacked her and assaulted her."

"How do you know she didn't have an accident of some sort?" Solo asked. Kemp looked towards the dog that was sat in the corner quietly. It got up and limped across the room to her.

"The dog has a limp," Kemp replied, "Fluffy must have kicked him against the wall as the dog tried to defend his mistress. What a brave puppy. It's a shame you can't talk."

The dog whined.

"BINGO!" yelled Shaggy from the other room. SJ and Solo rushed into the bedroom. "Semen everywhere."

"Get it back to the lab and test it," Solo ordered. Shaggy nodded. He stopped at the door. He noticed Kemp stroking the dog sympathetically.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I was you," she said.

"Why?" he asked, annoyed.

"That probably is much older than a few days," Kemp explained, "And it probably belongs to Mustang."

"Mustang?" Solo asked from the other room, "How do you know that?"

"Can I have a UV light please?" Kemp asked, standing up. Solo threw her one and a orange filter to put on top of it. Kemp turned it on and shone it on the floor a little to her left. Sure enough there was white specks all over the floor. Solo and Shaggy were gob smacked. SJ was impressed.

"How did you figure that?" SJ asked.

"The dog walked round the patch," Kemp replied, "This is where the attack took place."

"Nice," SJ said, "I'll see if I can get a sample and get it to Techno."

"Send in the sheets too," Solo said, "Just to make sure."

**With Hawkeye**

Kemp pulled back the curtains of the hospital bed. She was holding the dog in her arms. The dog barked as he saw his mistress sat in bed. Hawkeye, however, did not seem pleased to see either of them.

"You want to talk about it?" Kemp asked.

"Not really," Hawkeye replied bitterly.

"Sorry," Kemp said, "You obviously wanted to keep this covered up and I understand why, but this opens a whole new kettle of fish."

"Sure," Hawkeye said. She stroked her dog.

"I can only imagine what you're going through," Kemp said, "For days now you've put it to the back of your mind so no one could see what was wrong but now you have to face reality."

"No," Hawkeye said, "Roy found out."

"He did?" Kemp asked.

"Yes," Hawkeye replied, tears began to fall down her cheeks, "I tried to hide it from him but we were alone in the office the other night and he wrapped his arms round me like he usually did just before we left and I just went crazy. I screamed and I hit him, stamped on his foot. Afterwards I just broke down in tears. He spent the rest of the night with me trying to calm me down."

"Where was he when Fluffy was murdered?" Kemp asked. "I need the truth, Hawkeye."

"He was with me," Hawkeye replied, "I won't deny he would've killed him if he had half the chance but luckily that dope is too damn loyal to me. He wouldn't leave my side. He was scared that I would do something stupid."

"What about when you fell to sleep?" Kemp asked.

"I didn't," Hawkeye said, "I'm used to getting two hours a night. Three is a good night. Any little noise wakes me up."

"You lied about the eyes didn't you?" Kemp asked. Hawkeye nodded.

"Yes," she replied softly.

"I sleep four hours a night due to a combination of sleeping tablets and cider," Kemp said, "That's how Mustang sleeps too, I gather."

"Drugs and bourbon, yes," Hawkeye agreed.

"And you?" Kemp asked. Hawkeye smiled somewhere into the distance.

"I tried the tablets once but I threw them out. It became far too tempting to take more than the recommended amount," she explained, "Just having Roy there makes me feel at ease, even safe. Drugs and alcohol have nothing on that."

"Are the doctors OK to call him to pick you up?" Kemp asked.

"Would you mind doing it yourself?" Hawkeye asked.

"Sure," Kemp said, "Can I just ask one thing?"

"Yes," Hawkeye said.

"Apart from Roy who else would be willing to kill Fluffy if they found out?" Kemp asked. Hawkeye cast her eyes down.

"My grandfather, I suppose," she replied, "But he's East. Maybe you could ask Roy. He would definitely know."

"Thank you," Kemp said.

"No, thank you," Hawkeye said, "For understanding everything."

"You know," Kemp said, "I once interviewed a rape victim. God was she in a state. The bastard who raped her carved his name into her skin and stabbed her eyes out. It was only afterwards when she was talking to me, the moment I said 'My name is Maddie' she let out this long deep sigh and said 'Thank god you're a woman'. I was intrigued so I asked her why she was glad I was a woman. She smiled weakly and said 'Because you're going to give it to me straight, no empathy or sympathy. All the men have done is talk down to me and try to act like they care. You will either care or not. I'd rather you not care. Just do your job.'"

"She said that really," Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah," Kemp said, "I was gob smacked. So I did as she requested and when my article was done I phoned her and read it to her to make sure she was happy with it. And through it all she was quiet until I finished and she said, 'Thank you. Now I can rebuild my life. Just being able to talk to you about this whole thing helped me through it because there was no poor you and no it's not your fault. It was just straight to the point. No emotion attached.'"

"I suppose that's right," Hawkeye agreed. She sat in silence. Kemp took this a sign for her to leave but Hawkeye stopped her. "Do you mind if you come back here while I wait for Roy?"

"Sure," Kemp said softly, "Give me two minutes."


	4. Chapter Three

**Hi, I'm back with Chapter Three. I did mean to update yesterday but I was dragged out instead. Anyway, Thanks to randomnessangel 24 and mew fong for their reviews :) I'm glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or CSI. I do own the Central Crime Lab featured in this story so please, don't steal :)**

**Chapter Three**

**Profile Three:**

**Rebecca Solo**

**Aged: 30**

**Profession: Archaeologist**

**Special Abilities: Incredible Eye For Detail; Resourceful; Keeping Kemp In Check.**

**History: From the South of Amestres, born into a wealthy family which was able to send her to University to study History. After graduating, Solo went onto the field to train as an archaeologist. After a year or so on the field, Solo was sent into several conflict zones to exhume the bodies of the dead until being hired by the crime lab.**

"So you're Second Lieutenant Jean Mark Havoc?" Raven asked the guy in a military uniform across from him. Havoc nodded. He had lit up a cigarette and was balancing it in his teeth.

"Yeah, I'm him," Havoc replied. His tone was casual though he knew he was in some real trouble. He wasn't looking at Raven but at the woman sat next to him. She hadn't bothered to introduce herself but she was sat with her pen poised over her notebook.

"What do you know about Fluffy's murder?" Raven asked.

"That he was killed and that's about it," Havoc replied honestly, "To be honest I've only seen him once over the last week and that was days ago."

"Let's say Tuesday afternoon?" the woman said. Havoc nodded.

"I take it the Colonel told you," Havoc said. This time she nodded.

"So tell us about the incident," Raven pushed.

"All I know is that Hawkeye was upset about something and she had a right argument with the Colonel," Havoc explained, "I over heard them but I waited until the Colonel was alone before I asked him about it."

"And what happened then?" Raven asked, with a slight nod from the woman beside him.

"Well it was all quiet for the next few days until Thursday," Havoc said, like he was just remembering something, "I went into the showers after some target practice when I saw the Colonel speaking to Fluffy in a kind of aggressive way."

"Aggressive way?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Havoc said, "The Colonel has two levels pretty much. Shouting and then the gloves go on."

"So the aggressive way is which one?" Raven asked.

"The shouting," Havoc replied.

"Continue," the woman said.

"So the Colonel and Fluffy were talking, well the Colonel was shouting at Fluffy, threatening to report him to General Hakuro, you know?" Havoc said, "But Fluffy merely laughed and said that he wouldn't such a thing 'cos he has his own dirt on Mustang that he could throw up in the air."

"Such as?" Raven asked.

"Hawkeye being the obvious one and the Colonel's hatred of the top brass for another," the woman said. Havoc's cigarette dropped from his mouth.

"Did the Chief tell you that?" Havoc asked. The woman shook her head.

"So what did the Colonel do then?" Raven asked.

"Well Fluffy went to leave the room and the Colonel grabs his shoulder and says 'I'm not done yet' so Fluffy gives him an ever so nice right hook," Havoc went on, "Then he left. Simple as. The Colonel wasn't happy but he's not stupid enough to start a fight over something so…"

Havoc waved his hand in the air trying to find the right word.

"Unproductive?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Havoc agreed, "Since Fluffy was thinking about black mailing him with dirt and stuff."

"Is the Colonel capable of killing someone?" Raven asked. The woman shot him a look.

"He wouldn't be in the military if he wasn't," she snapped, "But if he was to kill someone how would he go about it."

"Turn 'em into charcoal," Havoc replied with a shrug.

"Would he go hands in over Hawkeye?" Raven asked.

"No," Havoc replied, "That sounds like someone like me would do. The Colonel's too subtle for that."

"Someone like you?" the woman said.

"I meant a soldier trained like me with a low rank," Havoc replied, "Hey I know I'm not the smartest tree and I've probably just become number one suspect 'cos I've just said that but honestly, I follow the Chief. I was planning on him having some master plan."

"Did anyone else know about the whole affair?" Raven asked, "The Colonel and Hawkeye I mean."

"No," Havoc replied, "I think Ed suspected and maybe Falman but apart from that no one. But I can tell you that Fluffy was not on any body's good list apart from the higher ups because he always did the job, no matter how gruesome or grisly."

"Why did no body like him?" Raven asked.

"Because he always rubbed people up the wrong way. With his subordinates he would treat them like dirt. With the other state alchemists he would just be a jerk. Although this is the first time I've known him cross paths with the Colonel… Oh wait… the second," Havoc said.

"Second?" Raven asked.

"The first time was because Fluffy got into a fight with Ed," Havoc said, "And the Colonel had to punish them both seeing as he was Ed's superior, but that was more about Ed than Mustang."

"Who's Ed?" Raven asked.

"Edward Elric," the woman read out, "The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"How did you know that?" Raven asked.

"I met him in the East some while back while investigating a criminal, you know Siren?" she said waving a finger, "He's a midget with an antenna, right?"

"One in the same," Havoc affirmed.

"Thanks for your time, second Lieutenant," the woman said, standing up, "I'll leave you with Raven for now."

She then started to frisk herself before rubbing her head.

"Damn where did I put them?" she asked.

"Put what?" Raven asked.

"My cigs," she replied, "Duh. Left them on my bed side table."

"Here," Havoc offered. He held out a half filled pack of cigarettes. "Have one on me."

"Cheers," she replied. She took one and held it in her fingers. "Sweet, sweet nicotine. I owe you."

"How about you buy me drink later?" Havoc asked.

"I would mind if you didn't flirt with my partner, Lieutenant," Raven snapped. The woman winked at Havoc as she left the room.

Outside the room the woman lent on the wall. She twirled the cigarette between her fingers and smiled. Men were so easy sometimes. Laughing about this she made her way down several flights of stairs until she hit the bottom lab. She opened the door and looked around for the normal occupant of the lab.

"Tech?" she asked, uncertain.

"Over here!" came his cheerful voice. She rolled her eyes. That tone only meant one thing: experiments. She was right. As she turned the corner she could see a pig on a table with several lasers shining on it.

"Please explain this one, Tech," she said. He smiled widely at her.

"I'm configuring the murder weapon so we know what to look for," he replied.

"And this helps how?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The lasers are helping me get data from the skin. I was just about to see which of these instruments would leave similar cuts as the autopsy shows," Techno explained. He looked at her and the cigarette she was holding. "What's up with you, Maddie?"

"Nothing," she replied, despite feeling a little sick.

"Is there something you want?" he asked.

"Yes," she said quickly, "Can you test this for me?"

"Why?" Techno asked.

"Just a hunch," Kemp replied, "It's could be nothing but test the chemicals for me, would you?"

"Fine," Techno said, "Now do you mind? I know how you feel about cutting up poor defenceless animals -"

"That's SJ," she replied, "And I'm going."

She left the lab in a hurry. Techno smiled after her.

"Now come on piggy," he muttered, "Let's get crackling on."


	5. Chapter Four

**So here's Chapter Four :) I hope people are liking this! Thanks again to randomnessangel24 (here you go) and mew fong (I'm glad your 2 favourite blondes are in it now. They had to be dragged in sooner or later :)) who reviewed and favourited. And also thanks to WildAwesomeGirl and conyonlakeforever for favouriting :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or CSI but I do have control over Kemp and co and they will throw rocks at you if you try to steal them.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

**Profile Four:**

**SJ**

**Aged: 30**

**Profession: Bio-Chemist**

**Special Abilities: Able To Tell Any Chemical By Just Looking At It; Referring The Team; Playing The Good Cop.**

**History: Originally from Creta, SJ and her family fled to Amestres after the Civil War broke out there. SJ did not go to University or even school but her expert knowledge comes from years of her own research and from an Alchemy teacher that used to teach her sister. **

"And why are we at the Library again?" Shaggy asked in a bored sort of tone. Kemp gave him a look which silenced him.

"You got your handcuffs on you?" she asked him. Shaggy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't I always?" he replied.

"Ooo kinky," Kemp smiled, watching Shaggy's face twist into embarrassment then into neutral, "I bet Mrs Shaggy loves you."

"Oh shut up," he snapped. Kemp noted the tone of his voice. She smiled slightly as she began to pester him some more.

"Are you seeing someone?" Kemp asked airily.

"For your information, yes I am," Shaggy snapped in reply. Kemp grinned.

"Maybe you should keep your handcuffs for after hours as well," she replied.

"That's it," Shaggy snapped, "I'm going back to the Lab if you're going to make fun of me."

"Oh, Shaggy, dearest Shaggy," Kemp said, "You know that if you go back to the lab you'll have to face SJ instead."

"Point taken," Shaggy acknowledged with a nod, "But she's not as bad as you!"

"Ssh," someone hissed from an aisle, "This is a library."

"Sorry," Shaggy whispered, stopping momentarily to talk to the complainer. Kemp, however, continued to walk. It took Shaggy a few seconds to catch up to her. "Slow down."

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry," she said blankly. Shaggy eyed her suspiciously.

"You're not bothered I'm seeing someone?" he asked. Kemp smiled and looked at him.

"You really do have a God complex don't you?" she said jokingly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're always single and get pissy with me when I go out with girls," he said in his defense, regretting his choice of words instantly.

"Sorry, I don't mean to. I didn't even know I acted differently. Maybe it's because you gloat too much," Kemp replied, "Besides, I'm single because I want to be."

"That's what Solo and Raven say," Shaggy remarked. Kemp stopped dead in her tracks, making Shaggy crash into the back of her. She was scowling deeply as she turned to face him. Shaggy felt himself gulp unconciously, knowing full well he'd gone too far this time.

"Listen, you," she snapped, prodding him hard in the chest, "I don't need any criticism from you. I don't have to take this from anybody let alone some one who obviously so successful in relationships."

"I'll be in the car," Shaggy muttered, lowering his head to avoid eye contact. He turned on his heel and walked back out of the library. Kemp wiped her nose as she watched him scurry away, mentally cursing herself for loosing her temper. What could she do?

"That was cold," came a young boy's voice. Kemp looked around only to see a tall suit of armour looking at her. She smiled at him kindly.

"Hello, Alphonse," she said, "I'm looking for your brother."

"How do you know who I am?" Alphonse asked.

"You're a six foot walking suit of armour," Kemp replied, "Seriously, how many people wear armour?"

Alphonse laughed in embarrassment and rubbed his head.

"Where's Ed?" Kemp asked. Alphonse pointed down the aisle he was stood next to. Kemp walked forwards and glanced at the young alchemist. He had his nose buried in a book. "Edward Elric?"

Ed glanced up and looked at Kemp, not really noticing who she was. Suddenly it seemed to click.

"Hey, aren't you some detective?" he asked. Kemp was glad that one of them remembered her. She nodded.

"Glad you remembered me," Kemp replied, "Madison D. Kemp with the Central Crime Lab. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"I told you before," Ed snapped, "That damned witch blackmailed me into helping her!"

"I'm not here about that," Kemp replied, pulling out a small notepad from her shirt. Ed looked at her weirdly, momentarily wondering where she had stashed the notepad. She must have realised what he was thinking and she smiled.

"Haven't you ever seen a woman pull things out of her bra?" she asked. Ed blushed wildly and shook his head. "It's a reporter's trick, that's why it's quite small. Politicians take your coats off of you and sometimes your bags so it helps to stash pads places where they don't expect."

"So where do men put them?" Ed asked. Kemp shrugged.

"Back pocket I suppose," she replied. Ed smiled nervously. "Any way, more on boob pads later."

Ed felt himself crash to the floor. Kemp looked down at him and then turned to Alphonse.

"I have that effect on most men," she remarked.

"Really?" Alphonse asked trying to sound surprised. Kemp nodded again.

"Ed," Kemp said, as Ed began to get to his feet, "Tell me everything you know about Fluffy McPinkins."

"What about him?" Ed asked.

"Anything, really," Kemp said with a shrug.

"Well, for starters, he's a greasy slime ball who owes me money!" Ed yelled, earning him a sharp 'hush' from one of the rows of books.

"He owes you money?" Kemp asked.

"Yeah," Ed said, "He made me a bet and then didn't pay me when I won it!"

"Interesting," Kemp murmured as she jotted down this information, "Mustang didn't say anything about gambling."

"What's Mustang got to do with it?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fluffy was murdered," Kemp replied like it was a normal thing to say.

"How?" Alphonse said worriedly, "Was it Scar."

"No, the MO ruled out Scar," Kemp replied, "We're investigating the murder and would appreciate your help."

"Fine," Ed said, "Who do you suspect?"

"Unfortunately no one," Kemp said, "Mustang was ruled out; so was Havoc; so that leaves you to be ruled out."

"I'm a suspect?" Ed yelled.

"Yes," Kemp replied calmly, "So will you help me clear your name?"

"Sure," Ed replied, "What do you need to know?"

"What is your relationship with Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Kemp asked. Ed blushed red once more.

"What do you mean by that?" Ed asked, "Are you saying I have a crush on her?"

"Has a crush on Hawkeye," Kemp muttered as she noted it down.

"That's not true!" Ed yelled.

"That is so true," Kemp muttered.

"Will you stop twisting my words?"

"You're the one giving me second meanings," Kemp replied dryly.

"Fine," Ed snapped. He folded his arms.

"Have you heard about her current…" Kemp paused for a second. She looked from Alphonse to the space around her, "Misfortunes, let's say?"

"What misfortunes?" Ed and Alphonse asked, worriedly.

"That's a no then," Kemp replied, noting it down.

"WHAT MISFORTUNES!" Ed roared.

"Mega huge crush on Hawkeye," Kemp said with a smile, "Focus a moment will you. How is your relationship with Mustang?"

"Now what are you implying by that!" Ed yelled.

"He's your CO right?" Kemp said, "And everyone has their opinion on their peers. I for one don't get along that well with one of the linguistic analysts because, well, let's just say I think cleavage is over rated."

"OK," Ed said, failing to see what cleavage had to do with the conversation at hand.

"But, the strongest relationship I have is with a Rebecca Solo who is my best friend outside of work," Kemp said, "I like her because she's fun and smart and knows how to help me out of trouble but sometimes she can be a little ratty when she doesn't understand what I'm doing. So is Mustang an analyst or Solo?"

"Do we get along?" Ed asked to verify the question. Kemp nodded. Ed grinned. "I think he's a hot headed, smug playboy jerk who's never had it bad one day in his life and just because he thinks he's so noble 'cos he's a Colonel is not true in any shape or form!"

"So that's a nay on the Colonel?" Kemp said, "But bearing that in mind, the Colonel gave you the job in the first place, has protected you in every shape and form and helps you with your goals. What would you say your loyalty is to him?"

Ed froze on the spot. What the hell did this woman know? True they had met in the past, but the conversation had been short. How could she work out or even find out things that Ed had never said. What had the Colonel told her?

"Well?" she asked when Ed failed to say anything.

"I respect him enough to leave him alone but I'm only as a loyal to him as far as I can throw him," Ed replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"Would you kill for him?" Kemp asked, "I mean… if he told you some information would you act on it?"

"Depends," Ed said, "What sort of information?"

Kemp put her finger on her chin and looked like she was thinking for a moment.

"Let's say the Colonel said he was in a fowl mood because he had to sort out an incident between Hawkeye and another soldier and she was in quite a state," Kemp asked slowly, "That he'd have to dismiss you for now so he could go to the hospital - no pop to her house - to check on her. That he was afraid she would hurt herself if she was left on her own for a while."

Ed's eyes narrowed. Kemp wasn't looking at him, but over at the bookshelf on his right side with an innocent expression on her face. She turned her eyes onto him. Her mouth was a small circle.

"So?" she asked, "What would you do?"

"I wouldn't do anything but perhaps go with the Colonel to see if there was anything I could do," Ed replied.

"And what if when you got there she was so … so …" Kemp said, "Fragile, what would you do then."

There was a short pause where neither Kemp nor Ed spoke. Alphonse glanced between the two until Ed finally said something.

"I didn't kill Fluffy," Ed stated.

"So you did know about certain events?" Kemp asked.

"I went with the Colonel to Hawkeye's while Al helped Fuery with some radios or something," Ed admitted, "The weird thing was that it didn't even register how bad she was. The Colonel didn't knock. He unlocked the door with a key. Hayate didn't great us and she wasn't in the living room when we arrived. The Colonel told her that I was there and she came out of her bedroom looking like she always did with a kind smile. She wasn't wearing her uniform but rather some civilian clothes, some trousers and a shirt."

"You seem to remember that pretty clear," Kemp interrupted.

"Yeah," Ed agreed, "But I thought it was weird at the time. Hughes once showed me a photo album with pictures from his wedding and other big events with Mustang and in every one of them, even the casual ones, Hawkeye wore a skirt. It seemed unlike her to not wear a skirt outside work."

"That is weird," Kemp agreed.

"But the thing I noted more than anything was this cut on her wrist, just under where her thumb muscle merges into the wrist, it looked fresh but there wasn't any other sort of cuts or bruises if she'd been in a fight," Ed explained, "And she didn't have her guns on her or out on the table or anywhere. I mean she carries them everywhere."

"Did the Colonel or Hawkeye mention Fluffy?" asked Kemp, jotting all this down in her notepad.

"She did," Ed replied, "She asked the Colonel if they'd bumped into each other. He said they hadn't but he sounded like he wished they had."

"Did you and the Colonel leave headquarters together when going to see Hawkeye?" Kemp asked suddenly, "Like maybe Fluffy or some other alchemist or someone who the Colonel pointed out."

"No," Ed replied, "There were just the familiar faces. Nobody else would've suspected a thing."

"Too bad," Kemp said, "I need a new lead."

"Sorry," Ed said with a shy smile, but then his smile vanished, "Wait, I do remember someone."

"Who?" Kemp asked.

"There was someone in the office by the time we got back," Ed said, "He was a Captain I think because that's how Mustang greeted him."

"_What can I do for you, Captain?" Mustang asked._

"_I was supposed to be meeting with Hawkeye to go over some tactics for a mission in the South West," the Captain replied._

"_She's not in today," Mustang explained, "She was caught up in something last night and I decided to give her day off. I think she needed it."_

"_That's too bad," the Captain said, "Should I call her to reschedule?"_

"_She's planning to be in tomorrow so just swing round about ten and she should be here to help you out," Mustang said, forcing a smile onto his face._

"_Thank you, sir," the Captain with a snappy salute, "I hope she's alright."_

"_She'll be fine," Mustang reassured. The Captain nodded and left the room, brushing past Ed._

"_Who was that?" Havoc asked, once the Captain had closed the door, "He came barging in here demanding to know why Hawkeye was so damn late and wondering where you were and if you were wasting her time again."_

_The Colonel shrugged. _

"So a Captain?" Kemp said as she wrote it down, "Any sort of thing you noticed about him? Hair? Eyes? Uniform?"

"He had a scar above his right eye," Ed replied, "Just a small one."

"Thanks, Ed," Kemp said, placing her notepad back into her shirt, making Ed blush once more, "I'll give you a ring if I need any more information."

"OK," Ed said. Kemp paused.

"Actually can I ask a favour while I'm here?" she asked. Ed nodded. "Can I take a scrapping of your automail?"

"Sure," Ed said.

"And Alphonse's armour?" Kemp asked. Alphonse nodded. "It's just for a reference and proves you weren't there so you can tell people there's evidence proving you didn't do it."

"How are you so sure we didn't do it?" Alphonse asked. Kemp looked at Alphonse weirdly like she didn't know the answer.

"I don't know," she replied, "The others let the evidence speak but sometimes the best evidence is what you see in a person. That's why I know you didn't do it. Ed, well, I'm not so sure about him but you're off the hook."

"Hey! I thought you said you wanted a reference!" Ed shouted.

"People lie, Ed," Kemp replied, "They lie to get the things they want in life. Be careful of that in future."

"Damn another adult treating me like a three year old," Ed muttered.

"An easy mistake to make," she retorted, putting her hand on his head. That's when Ed's rage exploded and the three of them were escorted out of the library.

**I will update this on either tomorrow or Sunday :) Don't forget to review if you love it or you hate it :) Thanks for reading!**

**RSx**


	6. Chapter Five

**Woo Chapter Five :) Thanks to the people who reviewed :) It's because of you this has been uploaded :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or CSI. My friends shouldn't be stolen. Thank you.**

**Chapter Five**

**Profile Five: **

**Techno Momoiro**

**Aged: 29**

**Profession: Technology Hacker**

**Special Abilities: Able To Hack Into Any Computer System Anywhere; Talks To Most Technology.**

**History: Born to a working class family, Techno used his abilities to make money in order to survive the extreme poverty of the Western Area, however he was soon picked up by the military and used for radio hacking in the Ishbal War. After the war he went into Military Intelligence until working for the Crime Lab.**

"Why am I being dragged out again?" Solo moaned to Raven as they walked through the doors of Central Headquarters.

"Because Kemp said she had a new lead and that she wanted to see if there was anything interesting Fluffy's office since no one thought to look there before," Raven replied. He glanced at Solo who didn't look that impressed to be walking down these halls.

A few soldiers passed them and whistled at Solo. She gave them a death glare.

"I hate soldiers," she muttered under her breath. Raven laughed heartily.

"Well, Shaggy was supposed to be coming down here instead of me but he seemed to be pretty pissed at Kemp over something," Raven explained.

"When is he not?" Solo asked. Raven nodded.

"That is a good point," Raven replied, "So what do you think Kemp wants us to look for?"

"Probably some sort of dirt on him," Solo said, "Leading us to another lead."

"So looking through files?" Raven asked.

"Partially," Solo replied, "You look through the desk while I do all the science stuff. Deal?"

"Deal," Raven agreed, "But I can't help wondering what Kemp was going to do while we're here."

"She'll be fine," Solo reassured him, "What she going to do? Dress up as a soldier and go ask people what they think about the murder? Come off it, she's not that stupid."

"I suppose," Raven agreed.

**With Kemp**

There was no doubt about it, Kemp was in all probability the best journalist in Amestres, not because she had the talent or the brains: it was because she didn't think about things before doing them. She walked along the halls of the Military headquarters getting the look off of every soldier she passed. She walked with that attitude she'd seen so many times with the female soldiers when she'd seen them shopping after work or during the dinner hours. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun, her glasses had been replaced by some with thick black rims. There was a gun in a holster round her waist. Not too bad, she thought.

She entered the dinning room holding a folder of fake papers. She glanced around like she was looking for somebody. Shrugging gently she walked over to the counter and helped herself to some coffee. She wasn't a coffee person but today it called for coffee. No body bothered to ask her what she was doing there because she was perfectly camouflaged. She looked like any other of the soldiers in the room apart from the majority were wearing trousers not skirts.

Taking in the people around her, she realised that the person she was looking for wasn't there. There weren't any Captains in the room. Sighing she decided to leave the dinning room, but as she walked back across the canteen she noticed a man who wasn't wearing his jacket but over his eye he had a small scar.

She stopped near to him.

"Hey," she said towards him, "Don't I know you?"

He looked her up and down.

"Do I?" he replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure I've seen your face before," Kemp went on. She posed like she was thinking by putting a finger on her lips and looking towards the ceiling. She could hear the guys round the table whispering to one and other. After a few seconds, Kemp suddenly clicked her fingers. "I know. That bar round the city centre a few weeks ago."

"That's quite possible," the guy said.

"You were totally out of it," Kemp went on, "I'm surprised you didn't end up in hospital with a dead liver."

"That's possible too," the guy agreed, "And may I know the name of the woman who saw me at my worst?"

"I can't believe it," she said, "I told you like fifteen times at the bar. Megan. You know, Megan Pascal down at accounting? You were asking me if I had one of those new calculators all night."

"Really?" the guy asked dumbly, making the guys at his table laugh at him.

"Sounds like you, Captain," one of them said. So this was the guy Kemp was looking for. She smiled at the guy who just spoke.

"Hey, you were there too," she said, making him go red a bit, "Yeah you were chatting up my best friend."

"Was I? I can't remember," the guy blushed deeper scarlet.

"Yeah, you can't remember the pure blonde who sat on your knee for most of the night?" Kemp asked. There was a massive 'Ooooooh' from the guys at the table. The Captain was laughing loudly.

"You on a break?" the Captain asked Kemp. Kemp nodded.

"Yeah, I was hoping to bump into someone," she explained, "But seeing as they're not here I was just about to go back to my office."

"Why don't you just join us?" the Captain asked. Kemp pretended to look shocked.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"It's not every day a military chick comes talking to us," one of the men said, "Most of them are so stuck up, but you probably know that."

"I have to agree," Kemp said with a lofty sigh, "If they want a war over quickly they could always just send in the girls from accounting during that time of the month."

The guy laughed. The Captain raised an eyebrow at Kemp, eying her suspiciously for a moment or two.

"So," he asked, "What sort of woman are you then?"

"I'm a gunslinger girl at heart," Kemp replied, putting a hand over her heart for emphasis, "You know like that Hawkeye woman. I mean she's like _the_ ultimate military chick."

"She's a woman, not a 'chick'," the Captain said bitterly.

"That's what I said," Kemp said, "Chick."

The Captain banged his fist hard on the table. Kemp simply sipped her coffee. The guys around the table went deadly silent as if to hide away from the, now, angry Captain. The Captain was glaring down at Kemp with intensely bright blue eyes.

"She's not some run of the mill girl you can make fun of," the Captain spat. He sprayed Kemp with saliva. Kemp slowly wiped the spray off of her with a handkerchief. The Captain eyed it. Kemp glanced at it. It said MDK in blue in the corner. She put it into her pocket before anyone else noted it.

"Sorry," she said calmly, "I didn't mean for you to get angry. What's the story behind Hawkeye?"

"What do you mean?" the Captain asked.

"You speak so passionately about her. Did she save your life or something?" Kemp asked. The Captain sat back on the bench. No one had asked him that before, obviously.

"Yeah," he replied, stunned, "In Ishbal. She saved me from being torn alive by some Ishbal rebels. I thought I was a total goner. I couldn't believe when the guy fell limp on me and she pulled me to my feet. Ishbal was the worst. So many of my good friends died to the hands of those bastards."

Kemp's eyes narrowed.

"Surely they weren't that bad," she said, "I mean it was retaliation and in war there are no good and bad sides, just survival instincts."

"Now that sounds like someone out on the field," the Captain said, "Since when does an accountant know about war first hand?"

"Since the accountant as a little girl lived in the East and had family members wiped out because of it. From both sides," Kemp said, casting her eyes down.

"Saving someone's life means you have a bond forever," the Captain said, "Sometimes we go for walks when that Colonel she works for gets a little too much for her. She likes to see the hills as the sun sets over the horizon."

"HEY!" yelled someone from behind Kemp and the Captain. Both of them turned to see the person in question. It was a very confused looking Jean Havoc. Kemp forced a smile.

"Hey Smokey," she said, "Where are the rest of the bandits?"

"What are you doing here?" Havoc asked. Kemp raised the cup she was holding.

"Coffee," she replied, "What do you think?"

Havoc looked at her weirdly.

"But you're sitting with Captain Guilder," Havoc said, "You don't know Captain Guilder."

"Jeez Havoc," Kemp said rolling her eyes, "Do you have to be so jealous."

She turned to the Captain.

"Can you believe this guy?" she said, "I dumped this clown months ago and he's still jealous of me talking to other guys."

"Tough break," Guilder said, "Hey, Havoc. How's Hawkeye today? She back at work. I heard she was dragged off by that damn crime lab for tests."

"Crime lab?" Kemp asked, "What's the crime lab doing poking their noses into the Military."

"The Fluffy McPinkins incident," one of the soldiers replied, "Every one's talking about it. Haven't you heard?"

"Oh that pig," Kemp snapped, "Yeah I heard. I thought CSI would've given up on him straight away. Scum of the earth."

"Bout right," another soldier chorused. The Captain got to his feet.

"Breaks over guys," he said. He turned to Kemp and saluted her. "It's been so very nice to meet you once again, Miss Pascal. I hope I see you soon."

"Until next time, then," she replied with a nod. The group of soldiers left behind their superior. Kemp sighed loudly and turned to Havoc. "You are so lucky I'm such a good actress, Havoc. Couldn't you see I was working here?"

"Sorry," Havoc said apologetically, "I didn't realise you specialised in espionage."

"I do try," she admitted. She stood up. "Do you mind taking me to Fluffy's office?"

"Sure why not," Havoc replied with a shrug.

**Back with Solo and Raven**

"There is nothing here," Raven snapped as he threw some papers back into the filing cabinet. Even Solo had to admit this crime scene was pretty lacking in information. She sighed and threw her brush down.

"I hope Kemp has some good news," she agreed.

"This guy is all military," Raven went on, "I've never seen anything like it. Back in the academy there was always the few who were for Fuhrer and country but most of them got that stamped out of it after the first three weeks."

"How come?" Solo asked.

"Booze and press ups," Raven replied simply.

The two turned towards the door as it swung open. In the doorway there was stood Havoc with another soldier behind him.

"Here you go," Havoc said to his companion.

"Cheers, Havoc," said the soldier brushing past him to get into the room. Solo's mouth opened without orders. Raven's head tilted to one side while his eyes widened in shock.

"Kemp?" Raven asked. Kemp raised an eyebrow at them both.

"Who else?" she replied.

"Could be that stupid?" Solo shouted, "Do you have any brains in that head of yours?"

"A few, enough for normal bodily functions and sarcasm," was Kemp's reply. Havoc, sensing danger, muttered his good bye and quickly ducked from the room.

"Damn, Kemp," Solo snapped, "Why do you have to be hard headed sometimes?"

"I would've sent Raven but he wouldn't have been able to pull it off," Kemp replied, "No offence, Raven."

"Better me than you," Raven said holding his hands up. Solo turned back to the table she had been trying to get prints from.

"There's nothing here," she said grumpily, "Everything was cleaned."

"Cleaned?" Kemp asked, "Someone was trying to cover something up?"

"Or he wore gloves," Solo suggested. Solo walked over to her case and pulled out an UV torch with an orange filter attached to the top of it. She began scanning the room looking high and low until she stopped. "I've found something."

Raven and Kemp walked over to her side and peered at the wall. There were a few splatters of blood.

"Sweet," Kemp muttered.

"Nice," Raven agreed. Solo swabbed the blood and put it in an air tight case.

"We'll get this to the lab," Solo said. Kemp and Raven nodded.

"I'll lag behind and get out a little later on," Kemp said, "Just my luck for that Captain to see me sneaking out. Besides I want to go and talk to Hawkeye about him."

"Good luck," Solo said as she gathered her things. Raven looked at Kemp like he didn't like the idea of her staying behind.

"If you're not back by three then I'm coming back for you," he warned, "You don't know what these guys are like."

"Sure," Kemp said. She went out of the office and slunk off towards the Colonel's office. She was walking at a normal pace when she saw someone she'd rather not see. The Captain was coming straight for her, his face set in an angry expression. Kemp put on a smile.

"When I said I might see you later, this is not what I meant," she said. The Captain grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her sharply towards him. "What's the meaning of this! Let me go!"

"Listen you," he spat, "I don't know who you are or who you work for but when I find out, I'm having your ass on a platter."

Kemp grinned.

"Are you delusional? I told you who I was," she said. She pulled her arm from his grasp easily. She took a few steps past him. "If you wanted to ask me out all you had to do was say please."

"I'm watching you," he growled.

"And won't you enjoy it?" Kemp remarked. She walked off trying not to loose her calm. She turned a corner and leant on a wall, breathing deeply.

"Are you alright, miss?" asked someone from nearby. Kemp turned to the guy in question. She looked him up and down. He was small with glasses and black hair.

"I'm fine," she replied kindly, "I'm looking for Colonel Mustang's office."

"I'm on my way there too," the guy said cheerfully, "I'll show you, but are you sure you're alright?"

"I will be when I get into Mustang's office," Kemp replied.


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey :) Sorry I couldn't update last night. I was at a casting session for a pantomime and didn't home til half eleven at night :( Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or CSI but I do own the Central Crime lab and the people who work there. Poor people.**

**Chapter Six**

**Profile Six:**

'**Shaggy'**

**Aged: 27**

**Profession: Crime Scene Surveyor**

**Special Abilities: Likeable Character; Easily Talks To People.**

**History: Was forced into the Police Force at an early age by his father and became a well respected Intel Officer. Was picked up on a case by Kemp and Raven three years ago due to his vast amount of knowledge in homicides.**

Raven was pacing in Solo's office. He seemed to be in a total state of unrest. He had his head down and a determined expression on his face. Shaggy popped his head round the door.

"Got the test result back on that blood," he said cheerfully. Then he noticed Raven. "What's up?"

"We're waiting for Kemp," Solo replied. Shaggy frowned and clicked his tongue.

"Why bother?" he asked bitterly.

"You may not but I do," Solo muttered, "So what were the results?"

"It wasn't Fluffy's or Hawkeye's or Mustang's," Shaggy said.

"Havoc's?" Raven asked. Shaggy shook his head.

"There was no ID," he replied sadly, "But I can tell you the guy is sick, like hell."

"What do you mean?" Solo asked.

"Hepatitis," Shaggy replied, "And yes, it is a he not a she."

"How did he get hepatitis?" Raven asked.

"Don't know but he's receiving treatment for it," Shaggy went on, "It looks like it's stable for the minute but you know what viruses are like."

"But that means that the suspect will be yellow, right?" Raven said.

"Not necessarily," Shaggy replied, "Since he's receiving treatment there should be no colouration in the eyes and tongue, but should the treatment stop, there would be."

"So if they forget to take it?" Solo asked. Shaggy nodded.

"Sweet," Raven said.

"What I'm worried about is the cause of the hepatitis," Shaggy said, "It could give us clues onto where the person comes from."

Solo was deep in thought until she saw something very odd. This was so odd that her brain seemed to freeze. Walking towards her office was the one and only Techno. He walked through the door and looked around at Shaggy, Raven and Solo, all of which were in similar states of shock.

"Aloha," Techno said with a little wave, "Is this a mother's meeting I'm interrupting?"

"What are you doing up here?" Solo asked. Techno frowned.

"I got bored waiting for Kemp to return my calls," he explained, "I found the murder weapon."

"Couldn't you just phone?" Solo asked.

"I only know Kemp's extension and Asda's as well," Techno said, "I have no other need for any of yours. No offence."

"None taken," Raven replied.

"So the murder weapon?" Solo asked.

"A common shaving razor," Techno replied, "Cut throat, type."

"Ouch," Raven said, grasping his own neck, "I felt that."

"What a way to go," Shaggy said, "The instrument you use for years without too much injury and them someone comes along and slice."

Techno took the paper out of Shaggy's hand suddenly.

"Hepatitis D," Techno read, "With medication?"

"Yeah," Shaggy replied, "How did you know that?"

"I had a friend," Techno explained, "Who was a soldier a long time ago. He had a blood transfusion after being injured in Ishbal and ended up with the same thing. Died about two years ago now."

"That could be one reason," Shaggy said, "Or it could be hereditary."

"Narrow it down," Solo ordered, "Both of you should work together to see if you can narrow it down a little more."

"Sure," Techno said.

"You're sending me to the morgue?" Shaggy asked. Techno put his arm round Shaggy and smiled.

"Yay," Techno said, "I have a friend."

As if to clog up the office even more, SJ walked into the room, looking suspiciously from person to person.

"Is this some weird Amestres cultural thing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's up?" Solo asked from her desk.

"I got the results from Hawkeye," SJ said, "Where's Kemp. I need to see her."

"She's at Military Headquarters," Solo said.

"Or in a ditch somewhere," Raven said, "It's past four and she's not back yet."

The phone rang. Solo jumped and picked it up.

"Solo, Crime Lab," Solo said in her usual business tone.

"Is Madison Kemp there?" came the voice from the other end.

"No," Solo replied, "Get in the cue, there's five of us waiting for her already. Who is this, please?"

"My name is Edward Elric," the voice said, "She questioned me earlier in the Library. Resulted in my little brother and me being kicked out."

"Oh, yes, Mr Elric," Solo said, "What can I do you for?"

"I decided to do a little digging for her," Ed said, "The Captain I told her about is called Captain James Guilder. He served in Ishbal at the same time as Hawkeye. He was diagnosed with hepatitis a few years ago after becoming deathly sick. According to the file, Hawkeye saved his life one day but his injuries caused him to have a blood transfusion that caused the hepatitis."

"We have a name," Solo said. She scribbled it down on a piece of scrap paper and passed it to Raven. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Ed said, "About a year after Ishbal, back East he had a to do with Colonel Mustang over some sort of trivial thing which led the Colonel to being stuck East for years and Guilder was sent South."

"Mustang, eh?" Solo said. SJ looked towards the door and hurried out. "Thanks Ed."

"Anything to help," Ed replied, "And to show that Kemp I DIDN'T DO IT!"

The phone went dead. SJ ran back into the room.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Guilder," Solo said, "Damn that must be the guy Kemp went to see at head quarters. He must have found out who she is and now she's gone."

Raven ran back into the room.

"Guilder's gone," he said, "The Military have no idea. They said he checked out at three for 'personal reasons' and left without another word. No one's seen him after."

"And Kemp?" Solo pushed.

"What about me?"

Everyone turned to look at the door. Kemp was stood in a half uniform, splattered with blood and wide eyed.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" roared the majority of the group apart from SJ, who just adjusted her glasses.

"You have no idea," Kemp said, "And it gets worse."

"How so?" Solo asked, her frown lightening slightly.

"I've been at a crime scene, first one there," Kemp said. She threw a roll of film at Techno and then pulled out some Polaroids out of her pocket.

"Doesn't explain the blood," Shaggy remarked.

"Hawkeye's fault," Kemp replied.

"About Hawkeye," SJ said, "Here tests came back negative apart from one thing."

She handed Kemp a sheet of paper. Kemp looked at the thing in question. She nodded.

"I figured as much," Kemp said, "Gives motive anyway."

"Why? What's happened?" asked Solo. Kemp suddenly turned to her side to where Techno was stood.

"Hey, what are you doing up here? Won't you melt or something?" she asked Techno.

"KEMP!" Solo and Raven roared. Kemp jumped side wards a little before rubbing her head.

"Right," she said, "Bottom line, Mustang's gone. By my estimation we have three hours before Guilder kills him."

"Three hours?" Solo asked. Kemp nodded to agree.

"How do you know that?" Shaggy asked, "Does he seem like the three hours type of guy?"

"No," Kemp said dryly, "He phoned Hawkeye to gloat."

Everyone in the office paused for a moment to look at each other then look back at Kemp. Kemp's face broke out into a smile.

"What? You honestly think I can tell time by looking at people?" she asked.

There were murmurs of 'yes', 'no' and 'maybe's before Raven cleared his throat.

"Mustang?" he asked. Kemp clicked her fingers as if she was remembering something important.

"What I can tell you is that I do know, round about, where Mustang is being held," Kemp said.

"How?" SJ asked. Kemp threw a few vials of dust, some liquid and cloth at Techno, SJ and Shaggy respectively.

"Test, quick," she instructed. She turned to Raven as the other three ran out of her office. "Go to Guilder's mother. She lives at this address. Ask her the basics."

"OK," Raven said, disappearing like the other three. Kemp finally turned to Solo.

"And what should I do?" Solo asked. Kemp pulled out another vial and help it towards her.

"You might be able to make some sense out of this," she said. It was full of dirt. Solo smiled.

"You know me too well," Solo said. She hurried out of the room. Kemp sighed loudly. She turned and walked out of the room towards the part of the corridor she quite frankly hated: the board room.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hi, sorry for the delayed posting of this chapter. I've just gone back to uni and the work load has kept me busy :( I'' update the next chapter later on this week, promise :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or CSI, but my friends are mine :)**

**Chapter Seven**

"Can you tell us anything?" Raven asked the elderly woman. She was in tears, dabbing her eyes with a laced handkerchief.

"I just don't understand," she wept, "James has never done anything like this before. Why would he?"

"I don't know," Raven replied, "Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"My baby," the woman continued to weep, "Why would he do this to me?"

He got up and walked over to the police escort. "She's not going to tell us anything. Watch her, I'll be right back."

**With SJ**

SJ was looking over some gooey red liquid Kemp had brought back for her. After a few minutes she gave up. It was just too glucosy to work with. She sighed. Mustang was dead for sure. What if this was the clue to break the case.

She sighed again. She was running out of options and tests. She knew it was some sort of sugary product but how to narrow it down? As she tried to think, her memory suddenly kicked in.

"When in doubt, use your senses," she muttered to herself, reciting her tutor's advice. SJ picked up the glass slide and held it to her nose. She sniffed the liquid. It smelt of raspberries, just like the jam from the apartment did. That must be it. Raspberry jam. She got to her feet and rushed out of the room, down the corridor towards Kemp's board room.

"Raspberry Jam," she told Kemp who wrote it on the board. Kemp nodded at her and she left.

**With Shaggy**

Under the microscope he could see that the cloth was not the military uniform but some indigo coloured jeans. He was interested for a second. He went back over to the file box in the corner and pulled out the analysis on particles left at Fluffy's house. It was the same fibres.

He scraped the top of the cloth lightly and tested the particles on it. Soil, maize and manure. Shaggy looked around. He jumped up and rushed towards the board room. He opened the door and leant in.

"Denim. Traces of maize, soil and manure," he stated. Kemp jotted it down and nodded. Shaggy grinned and left the room.

**With Techno**

First of all of the film was easy to deal with. The crime scene hinted towards a struggle with wasn't surprising, but what was interesting was the dust that was found at the scene. The pictures told a story of how it happened but to Techno, the dust told him how it was going to end.

He ran the dust through the microscope for a few minutes before moving onto a bromine solution. He put a drop or two on it and waited.

"Bingo," he said. It was organic. The question now was what. There was only one thing. He took the slide from under this microscope and inhaled deeply. Within seconds he started to feel his eyes watering. It was hay.

He rushed into the lift and after a few floors he got out and ran towards the board room.

"Hay!" he yelled into the room. He waited for Kemp to jot it down before he left.

**With Solo**

Earth had a way of talking to a few people and Solo was one of them. While other members of her team their specialist knowledge came in handy every five minutes but when it came down the dirty stuff, Solo was the woman to ask.

There were several minerals in the soil: Potassium and Nitrogen most of all but there were traces of sandstone and other rocks. There was only one place in the region where there was soil like this and that was a small farming hamlet just outside the city.

Solo smirked as she walked down to the board room and opened the door.

"It points to Sheridan, a small hamlet outside Central. It's agricultural. Loads of nitrogen and potassium," Solo said. Kemp noted this down.

"Thanks, Solo," Kemp said. Now was the moment Solo loved. Kemp stepped back and sat on a stool in the centre of the room. SJ, Shaggy and Techno entered the room to watch also.

Kemp was just sat looking at all the information. She rubbed her chin.

Raspberry jam.

Indigo Denim.

Hay.

Potassium and Nitrogen.

Sheridan.

Manure, soil and maize.

Raspberries.

Horses.

Corn.

Denim.

Sheridan

Jam.

Fertilizers.

Sheridan.

Guilder is a veteran of Ishbal.

Uses a razor.

Hepatitis D.

She rubbed her eyes. She was missing something here.

"_Saving someone's life means you have a bond forever. Sometimes we go for walks when that Colonel she works for gets a little too much for her. She likes to see the hills as the sun sets over the horizon."_

Kemp jumped up.

"Raspberry Jam? Maize? Hay? Denim?" she said, "Hills."

"What?" Solo asked.

"Where did hills come from?" SJ asked.

"I have no idea," Solo replied. The two women glanced at each other before looking at Shaggy for more information. Shaggy was too intrigued to notice their glare.

"Come on Kemp," Techno muttered. He glanced at his watch then back at Kemp. "We have an hour. Come on. You can do it."

"Fluffy, Mustang, Sheridan, razor, jam," Kemp was saying to herself. She rubbed her eyes then her head. "Fluffy owes Ed money. Mustang is an alchemist. All three are military men."

"She's rambling to herself," Solo said.

"The apartment was clean. The dog was injured…" Kemp trailed off. She suddenly turned to face the group watching her. "When was the last time I went to Sheridan anyway?"

"What's that got to do with it anyway?" Solo asked, unimpressed at Kemp's random questioning.

"Sheridan… Hills… wait …" Kemp said. She quickly turned back to the board. "With the fertilizers, maize, hay and mud we're looking at a farm, right?"

"Could be," Shaggy piped up.

"Where does jam come from?" Kemp asked.

"A jam factory?" SJ suggested, shrugging.

"Sheridan," Kemp went on. She blinked a few times before she jumped in the air. "Hawkeye had the answer in her apartment."

"You've lost me," Solo said. Kemp shook her head.

"Sheridan Farm Tea Shop. It grows raspberries and makes it into jam and some sort of maize for bread, scones and cakes. Hawkeye had a bag in her apartment." Kemp explained, "Guilder also said she liked to walk in the hills where the shop is. They could have popped in every time they went out that way. Techno, call Raven. The rest of us will gear up."

"She never ceases to amaze me," Techno muttered as Solo walked past him.


End file.
